The evolution of a video plane and a data plane have traditionally been disconnected. A traditional radio frequency (RF) combiner network at a headend has allowed video and data to have a fair degree of independence during delivery of both video and data. However, distributed access architectures (DAAs) remove the digital to analog conversion from the headend to a remote device. The distributed access architecture introduces difficulties in configuring a legacy video network for video delivery in the distributed access architecture. For example, configuring a remote physical device is challenging because it is not known what video services are connected to a specific remote physical device during deployment. Further, scaling the architecture across multiple remote physical devices is also problematic. For example, the remote physical device configuration needs to be generated manually for each remote physical device.